The Case
by Demonic Irken
Summary: Sam and Dean take on an unusual case.


Dean and Sam sat in their Men Of Letters bunker, searching the internet for possible cases. Suddenly, they were startled by the phone ringing loudly, causing Sam to jump a million feet in the air. Dean saw this and laughed until he cried.

Shooting Dean a murderous glance, Sam cleared his throat and answered the phone. "Hello?" At first there was silence. Then heavy breathing was heard. Finally a voice spoke, "Is this Sam Winchester?" Sam was surprised, "Yes, this is him. How do you know my name?"

The voice spoke again, saying, "I have hair growing out of my nose. I think you should come over and check it out. It might be a case for you."

Sam stammered, "Um, no it's not. That's probably just a nose hair. Who is this?"

"Oh, my name is Brittany. And how do you know it's a nose hair? I could be turning into a werewolf, or some other type of extremely hairy creature."

Sam looked over at Dean and did the universal sign for 'cuckoo' before addressing the caller again.

"Anyway, you have a good day. Bye." He started to hang up the phone when the caller yelled out, "OH MY GOD MY BROTHER JUST TURNED PURPLE!" Sam gave the phone to Dean and returned to surfing the web for cases.

"Now he's puking up pieces of bubblegum!" He heard Brittany shout. As Dean argued with Brittany over whether or not her brother turning blue was life-threatening and case-worthy, he dropped the phone.

Sam looked over at his brother, worried. "Dean, what is it?"

"Brittany's brother just vanished. I'd say we have ourselves a case. Their only a few miles away from here."

Sam and Dean got in the Impala and drove to the house. They walked up to the front door and knocked. When no one answered, they kicked the door down and rushed inside, Sam getting a splinter in his hand. As his brother lay on the ground whining and dying over a tiny piece of wood, Dean scoped out the upstairs of the house.

Finding nothing interesting, he continued to the basement. Carpet lined the stairs, and Dean tripped on the first step, almost killing himself. Cursing and threatening to murder the inanimate staircase, Dean heard music coming from one of the rooms in the basement.

The door to the room was slightly ajar, and Dean cracked it open a little more. Peeking into the room, he saw a girl sitting on a bed, reading a book. He walked in and started sprinkling salt on the carpet. The girl looked up and saw him. She screamed joyfully. "Oh my god you actually came!" She ran over to Dean and hugged him. "I'm so happy!"

Dean shoved her away. "Get off of me! Wait, are you listening to Shawn Mendez?" The girl nodded. Dean made a face. "I think I'm gonna throw up," he mumbled. He turned back to the girl, who was staring at him lustfully, giving him the 'I want you' eyes. Dean was creeped out.

He cleared his throat. "So, I assume you must be Brittany? Nice name." He looked around. "Is this your room? It's a little too girly for my taste, and it smells like armpit." Brittany glanced at him, clearly insulted. Dean shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "My room is way better."

He walked out into the family room, searching for signs of a struggle and stuff. He found none. He walked into the room next to Brittany's, noting the turtle in the corner and the other awesome stuff that was in there. "That's my brother's room." Brittany said, watching Dean closely. "Your hair looks so floofy. I just wanna take a nap in it."

Dean took a few steps back from Brittany. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Sam appeared a moment later. "So I couldn't find anything. It's as if there never even was anything strange happening. Everything looks normal."

Sam looked over at Brittany, who was staring back at him, her eyes big. "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE SAM WINCHESTER! I LOVE YOU!" She ran over and hugged him the way she had done to Dean, squeezing him as hard as she could.

Sam awkwardly returned the hug and gently detached from her. "Um, nice to meet you, too." He looked over to Dean for help, but Dean just shrugged and looked away. "So, you said Zach just disappeared in front of you? You must have been kind of freaked out, huh?" Brittany nodded, "Yes, I was. Who wouldn't be? I thought I was dreaming or something, but nope! It was all real." She laughed nervously, "Anyway, if you'll follow me, I'll show you the rest of the house."

They continued outside to the backyard, and stopped at a shed. Brittany opened it to reveal Zach standing inside. The two hunters were confused. "Wait a minute. I thought you said Zach was missing." Dean said suspiciously.

Brittany smiled, her eyes turning black. She was a demon. "Looks like I've found him." She said, shoving the two brothers into the shed. Zach ran out, and pressed a button next to the door, causing metal bars to slam down, trapping Sam and Dean inside the makeshift jail.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Dean demanded. Zach laughed, eyes also flashing black. "You poor, stupid creature. Haven't you figured it out yet? This was a trick. No one went missing or vanished. We needed to get you here so we could capture you."

Dean scoffed, "I'm guessing Lucifer, right? He wants to have a little chat with us, maybe sit down together and have a little tea party and braid each other's hair? Sounds awesome, but we are gonna have to decline this generous invitation." He said sarcastically.

Zach laughed, "You're hilarious. I like you. No, unfortunately this has nothing to do with our Creator. We just wanted to have a little fun. How about we get started. Sound good to you? We're going to enjoy watching you rot away in there. You've killed so many of us, it's only natural that we'd want a little payback, don't you think?"

Sam and Dean attempted to find a way out, but their captors noticed this. "Don't bother trying to escape, or calling your angel friend to save you. This place is warded against them, anyway. It's just us now." Dean sighed and sat down on the ground, "Fantastic. So how do you plan on torturing us?" Zach smiled, "You'll see." Sam and Dean did not like the sound of that.


End file.
